


Loss

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [103]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Caring Harry Potter, Draco Is Mourning, Grief/Mourning, Lucius's Funeral, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: The moments just after Lucius's funeral.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 49





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the 100 Ways to Say I Love You writing challenge prompt no. 10. _I'm sorry for your loss._
> 
> Bit of a sad one, this. Sorry.  
> 🥀

“Draco. I’m… I’m so sorry for your loss,” Harry whispers. 

Draco stands in front of him, just a few feet away. His shoulders are locked in place but his waiflike body sways slightly. Even the slightest breeze could topple him and crumble him into a thousand pieces. 

“You’re not,” Draco hisses, barely turning his head. “You hated Father. _Loathed_ him-”

Harry doesn’t reply. Every word is meaningless; worthless in the face of Draco’s fathomless grief. He takes a cautious step forward, taking his lover’s slim, trembling hand into his own. 

“Let’s go home.” Harry urges. “Let me look after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
